


freed from rage by a love forged in fire

by nolajax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fatherhood, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Love conquers Rage, M/M, Powerful Harry, Romance, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolajax/pseuds/nolajax
Summary: The first time Harry goes into a rage at the Burrow it is Charlie who interferes.  Charlie has spent a good chunk of his life wrangling dragons, so while everyone else is staring at the volatile young man with confusion and fear Charlie is slowly walking towards the man being swamped in a sea of rage.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 315





	1. Charlie Watches: Summer 1998

*  
Prologue: Charlie Watches: May 10, 1998  
*  
Charlie Weasley watched people. 

Okay, so Charlie watched everything sentient, not just humans. It came from spending seven years of his life working with dragons and continued interest in magical creatures and animals of all kinds. The beings who interested Charlie most didn't communicate with words. They talked with body language, sounds, and movement. Their eyes told a lot of their stories. Many animals didn't react well to being watched, so over time, he learned how to observe without being caught. 

Charlie's people watching wasn't something most people noticed because he was always smiling and involved in the conversation at hand. He never left people with the feeling that he was ignoring them, but Charlie was still watching, observing. He was able to do this because he was adept at listening to two conversations at once. The first time Charlie realized he was doing it, was in the Great Hall during his fourth year. He was having a conversation with one of his House Mates at breakfast. At the same time, he was listening to the conversation Tonks was having behind him at her House table. It didn't register at the time it happened. It registered later that evening when Tonks started to tell him the same story she'd told at breakfast, and he realized he had heard the whole story already. He recognized every detail she said. 

His first thought was that he must have been paying attention to Tonks and not listening to his House Mate, but when he tried to recall what he was talking about to his fellow Gryffindor, he remembered that conversation in full detail as well.

Charlie tested it out a few more times over the next few weeks and then accepted that he could simultaneously focus on and comprehend two conversations. This was a tool that served him well when he started watching people. The easiest way to observe without being noticed was to be doing something else at the same time. 

There were only two things in the world that meant everything to Charlie. His family and his dragons. Watching his dragons was his job. Watching his family was his love. He looked out for them in any way he could, and the best way to do that was to know what was going on with them before they did.

Suddenly in May of 1998, for the first time since Ginny was born, Charlie had a new person to watch. Okay, so Harry wasn't necessarily "new" to his family. Mum and Ron had all but adopted him seven years ago, and if someone was essential to his Mum and siblings, they were important enough for Charlie to keep an eye on. 

In all those years, Charlie had only had a few interactions with Harry. Most of what he knew about Harry came from his family's stories instead of his observations. Charlie was living at the Burrow now, where Harry had been every day since the Battle of Hogwarts. Charlie's mind was already overflowing with information about Harry from only the first week.

It was the first Sunday dinner at the Burrow directly following the Battle when Charlie realized exactly how intently he was watching Harry Potter. At first, he wrote it off as having someone new to watch, having a blank slate, so to speak, to fill in with observations. But by the end of the day on Sunday, Charlie had to admit three things to himself. 

First, Hermione was now on the "family" list too, and he wasn't paying nearly as much attention to cataloguing her. Granted, of the Trio— what Charlie called Ron, Hermione, and Harry in his head— Hermione was the easiest to read and catalogue. But she was still new, and there were a ton more things that he should be noticing, yet somehow watching Harry took precedence over Hermione. Every time. 

Second, there was something odd going on with Harry that others didn't realize— not including the rest of the Trio of course— and it was completely separate from the crazy things that kept happening with owls and Harry's post. There was the haunted look in Harry's eyes. Almost every time it was quiet, or Harry wasn't directly in someone's attention, the light in his eyes died. The look reminded Charlie of when an animal was wounded and desperately trying not to let predators see its weakness, because the moment someone drew Harry's attention back to the present, a mask slid back up and covered that haunted stare. Harry also had distinct changes in his body language, but because he was very good at maintaining his facial expressions, no one else seemed to notice. The differences in his body language were subtle, but enough for Charlie to pick up. There were times Harry's spine straightened and the muscles in his lower back tensed. Times that all of the muscles in Harry's arms and neck would tighten. Times where his eyebrows would suddenly raise higher on his face. Times where his smile suddenly stopped reaching his eyes. There didn't seem to be a single catalyst for the changes, or at least Charlie hadn't figured out the pattern yet. 

Third, and the hardest one for Charlie to understand was that there was something magnetic about Harry. Charlie found his attention was always drawn directly to him, in any room or situation. Harry was a very attractive man, and his smaller stature didn't take anything away from his raw masculinity or strength. This summer he'd also acquired a new wardrobe that flattered him in every way. But no matter how attractive Harry was, that didn't explain Charlie's obsessive attention. Charlie was absolutely sure of this because he was never at a particular loss for attractive men or women in his orbit. Charlie had no problem finding them. He wasn't cocky; it just was what it was. Charlie knew he was charming. He was muscled and fit, jovial and funny. Being a tattooed ginger with long hair and brilliant blue eyes, with a boyish charm layered on top of all of it meant Charlie had no problems finding people to keep his bed warm. But they were a pass time, and no one had ever held his attention as Harry did. So it wasn't because Harry was attractive. The answer must be something unique to Harry, though Charlie didn't know precisely what that something was. Yet.

Charlie couldn't explain the "why" of any of those three things yet, but he knew he would keep watching until he had answers. 

*  
May 14-22, 1998  
*  
Charlie kept a close eye on the Trio over the next couple weeks, but instead of answering any of his three "why" questions, he found himself adding a fourth. Something was going on with Harry and Snape, okay the whole Trio and Snape. Charlie isn't getting the vibe that something untoward is going on, just that somehow Severus Snape is privy to all the secrets that the Trio keeps hidden. He'd seen Snape at the Burrow for dinner a few times. That already was a bit strange, but Charlie could make sense of Snape visiting with his parents. After all, he was a Member of the Order. A War Hero exonerated for every crime — vehemently and repeatedly by Harry. Merlin protect anyone who argued with Harry on that front.

It was the amount of time Snape spent talking to the Trio that confused him. The interactions he witnessed were all relatively short, and very little was said, but they would make eye contact for a moment, mumble a few words too quiet to hear, then go separate ways. There was a strange level of comfort between Snape and the Trio concerning personal space as their interactions often included a hand on a shoulder, forearm, or bicep. Charlie found it particularly odd given that in seven years of school he could count on one hand the times he saw Snape make personal contact with a student and he couldn't think of a single time that a student touched Snape. 

There were the Patronus messages that Charlie couldn't figure out. He saw Snape's doe every few days. He knew Snape's Patronus was a doe from the stories about Snape's help with the Horcruxes. But the messages don't just go to Harry. Hermione and Ron get some too. And that added to the weird factor because Charlie knows Snape was Ron's most hated professor, yet they seem to be interacting like there's never been a moment's animosity between them. 

*  
May 30, 1998  
*  
Charlie couldn't produce a corporeal Patronus. He could manage enough of a non-corporeal form to deter dementors but had never seen his Patronus' form. He couldn't send Patronus messages like other members of the Order could. This wasn't something that bothered Charlie; it was just something that was. He accepted it. 

Until Harry Potter. 

When Harry insisted all of his friends and family communicate solely through Patronus messages, Charlie agreed to learn. The fact that the lessons would allow him to watch Harry, without any subterfuge, was a bonus.

Harry's demand wasn't just an off the cuff decision. Trial and error had brought him to this point— Harry's issues with his post started the day after the Battle. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got their fair share of crazy, but most of the attention was on Harry.

The first problem was his incoming post. Owls arrived all the time, from dawn to dusk, even the occasional ones in the middle of the night: simple messages, complex messages, innocent senders, sociopaths. Everyone wanted a piece of Harry Potter. 

After the third letter that contained a love potion or poison landed him in St. Mungos, Harry stopped accepting owls. Hermione and Snape created a spell, similar to the one used at Hogwarts to have post delivered during breakfast, to have all his post delivered to Grimmauld for inspection before it was opened. Bill helped Harry with the next step of scanning the post before opening it. He taught everyone the best spells to detect and break common curses on their post before opening it. Anything that had a trace of potion or poison was destroyed. There were no more trips to St. Mungos due to the post after that. 

Of course, this was Harry, so that wasn't quite the end of the issue. After the fourth time, Harry showed up at the Burrow in either a temper or tears over something a random stranger wrote the family put their foot down. Harry obviously didn't need to handle his own post.

Hermione became the buffer between Harry and his post. Every morning Kreacher brought her the previous day's post to sort through. She dealt with all the ones that were inappropriate, unnecessary, or unimportant. The important ones she went over with Harry the next day at breakfast. She forwarded the dangerous ones to their contact at the DMLE. Charlie learned there were enough credible threats towards Harry and his family to have a dedicated Auror within the DMLE. 

The next problem that came up was Harry's outgoing post. His friends kept pestering him to get a new owl so that his outgoing mail would be more secure. Harry refused, saying he wasn't emotionally ready to replace Hedwig. No one wanted to pressure him, so his friends let it go. The problem was that messages from Harry weren't always guaranteed to be from Harry. For the most part, this wasn't a big deal, because Harry's friends knew the kinds of things that Harry would or wouldn't say to them. 

Until the time Hermione got a message while she was shopping in Diagon Alley one morning. Harry asked her to come to his house for lunch to have a quick chat. The letter was worded, just like Harry would have worded it. The handwriting matched. Hermione didn't give it a second thought. When she finished at Flourish and Blotts, she headed to the Apparition point. Hermione didn't notice the girl who had been following her since the owl delivered the message. The girl grabbed Hermione's arm just as she Apparated to Grimmauld Place. 

Fortunately, Hermione was much faster to draw her wand than this girl, and she subdued her relatively quickly. Unfortunately, the girl's forced side-along apparition broke Harry's Fidelus. 

Again.

Having so much difficulty to communicate with friends and family frustrated Harry to no end. So, Harry insisted that the best solution was for the people closest to him to learn to send Patronus messages. The message would be guaranteed secure and untampered. 

Harry trained most of the DA to conjure a corporeal Patronus at the age of 15, so Harry was determined that the handful of people who had never done so only needed a bit of training. 

Harry gathered Molly, Bill, Fleur, Neville, and himself together in the Burrow's garden after lunch. They were the only ones in his inner circle that hadn't yet accomplished a corporeal Patronus. Neither could Draco, but Harry left his training up to Snape since Draco was still somewhat uncomfortable being at the Burrow. 

Harry showed up that day genuinely happy and confident. There was nothing tense in his body language, and he was relaxed and fluid. He still possessed the same lean strength, but it was relaxed and easy. His deep parenthetical smile lines were at full force today, expressing a joy that was pure Harry whenever he smiled or laughed. The green of his eyes was clear and bright and a bit of scruff on his face paired well with the messy hair that was just so very Harry. On anyone else, it would have looked lazy and dishevelled, but on Harry, it just looked carefree. 

Neville went first since he'd already been through all of the training with Harry. This was the first time Neville had tried to cast a Patronus since getting his new wand after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, so it took him entirely by surprise when a small mammal leapt from the end of his wand. 

An excited Neville ran over to Harry for a hug. "I did it, Harry. I finally did it." 

Harry's face lit up with pride in his friend. "Never a doubt Nev. I told you getting your own wand would make a difference in all of your magic. The power was always inside you." 

Charlie was grateful for his extensive knowledge of animals so that he knew not only what the animal was, but what it represented. He congratulated Neville with a handshake and a smile, "It's a very appropriate animal for you."

Harry turned his shining eyes on Charlie as he asked, "What is it, and why's it good for Neville?"

"It's a mongoose, specifically an Indian Grey Mongoose. They are loyal and seemingly harmless animals, yet relentless and fearless in Battle. They're also resistant or immune to snake venoms, and known for killing venomous snakes."

Harry's eyebrows went up, and his face broke out into a joyful smile. "Yeah, I'd say that's perfect for you, Nev," agreed Harry with a chuckle. "Head inside and get 'Mione to teach you to send a message with it, mate." 

Next, Harry worked with Fleur and Bill. Fleur was the next to succeed as a swan burst forth from her wand. Bill looked at his wife with a smile, "It's beautiful." 

Charlie smiled, "It is, and also very appropriate. Swans bond for life and are very loyal. They're also highly protective and will viciously attack any perceived threat to their family."

Bill smiled and pulled Fleur into his arm, "So what you're saying is it's just like my wife. Beautiful and dangerous." Then he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

The happiness of seeing Fleur succeed must have been enough to trigger Bill's enthusiasm because it was only two more tries before a beautiful falcon came from his wand. 

Harry asked with wide eyes, "Is that a hawk or an eagle?"

"It's a falcon actually," explained Charlie. "Falcons are fierce and fearless animals. They have a substantial amount of willpower and an ability to discern most situations they find themselves in." Fleur and Bill left for Shell Cottage with a promise to Molly to see them for dinner. Harry reminded them to stop inside to learn to send a message before they left.

Harry focused on Molly next, and Charlie made a small gasp when his Mum produced a giant bear from the end of her wand. Harry wrapped Molly up in a warm hug with a huge smile on his face. He stepped back and looked to Charlie to ask, "Any extra symbolism there beyond fiercely devoted to and protective of her cubs?"

Charlie laughed, "No, that's a pretty accurate answer." He hugged his Mum, and Molly headed inside, leaving Charlie the last person outside with Harry.

Charlie hadn't spent much time alone with Harry, given how long Harry had been a part of his family. There was always someone else around, so this is the first time Charlie has been the sole focus of Harry's attention, and Charlie finds himself a bit in awe of the younger man's magnetism. 

He told Harry he was ready to try casting, as he had been watching everyone else during their practice. Charlie had his wand at the ready and cast "Expecto Patronum," with force. The wisps were more substantial and took up a larger space than the ones he usually created, but nothing had fully formed. 

Harry was still excited. Harry's enthusiasm was palpable, his energy addicting and cheerful. It didn't take long for his positivity to infect Charlie, helping him be in the right frame of mind for a spell that required the happiest of memories. He cast again with the joy of Harry's smile in his mind.

As the dragon leapt from his wand, Charlie looked at it with puzzlement. Harry looked at him curiously and asked with a laugh, "Did you truly not expect a dragon?"

"No, it isn't that. I mean, I expected a dragon, but not this one. I can't fathom why it would take the form of a Chinese Fireball. I expected a Swedish Short Snout or a Hebridean Black."

"Why those?"

"Short Snouts are the dragon I work with the most at the reserve. Hebridean Black's have been my favourite since I was a child. I have no significant connection to the Chinese Fireball."

Harry shrugged. "I don't question the magic, Charlie. There's always a reason," Harry said as he clapped his hand down on Charlie's shoulder. "Here, let me show you how to send a message."

*  
June 5, 1998  
*  
Charlie had been out at the bar with friends and got home around 2 am. He'd just walked in the kitchen when he heard the crack of someone else apparating into the yard behind him. He immediately drew his wand and disillusioned himself, waiting to see what was going on, ready to attack if necessary. 

A frantic looking Hermione walked through the kitchen and opened the door for Snape. As if Severus Snape showing up at his home at two in the morning wasn't odd enough, Snape was wearing a dressing gown with his hair was pulled back, and clearly, he had been woken from sleep. The two walked with haste near silently back up the stairs. Both walked into Ron's room, and the door shut behind them. 

Charlie headed up the stairs, leaving the disillusionment charm. If the door opened again, he didn't want to startle anyone. Charlie had barely made it to the landing on the floor above Ron's room when he heard the door open again. 

He heads Hermione whisper, "Thank you again, Severus, I'm sorry we had to wake you." 

Snape's responded, "It's nothing, but if he continues spending so many nights here, we might speak with Arthur. He isn't going to break Harry's trust, and he can add me into the wards so I can apparate directly to him." Hermione replied, "I'll talk to Harry about it in the morning." With a nod, Snape left, and Hermione went back into Ron's room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

*  
June 12, 1998  
*  
The biggest fight his youngest brother had ever had with their Mum happened over his friends. Charlie wasn't in the kitchen at the time, but he heard the whole argument outside through the open window where he was de-gnoming the garden. 

Charlie was used to yelling during family arguments, thanks to so many volatile tempers. This is why Charlie was shocked that Ron didn't yell. It was a rare morning when Ron was home while Harry and Hermione were elsewhere. Since it was only the two of them in the kitchen, Mum had taken the opportunity to start in on Ron about the Trio sharing a room. She told him she knew Hermione wasn't sleeping in Ginny's room and that she would sneak into the space that Ron and Harry shared when they slept at the Burrow. Then she went on to fuss about how often Ron didn't come home at night and how he needed to show more respect to Hermione and be more concerned about how close Harry and Hermione were. 

Ron just let her get all of it out of her system. Molly must have noticed that Ron wasn't arguing back because she cut herself off mid-sentence. Charlie imagined precisely how his Mum was standing, both hands on her hips as she said, "Do you have nothing to say for yourself, young man?" 

Ron, in a calm voice, Charlie was sure he'd never heard out of his brother's mouth, asked, "Mum, can you sit for a minute so we can talk?" Charlie listened to the chair, scratch the floor as she sat at the table. "I know everything is tough on you right now. And I hope you take what I'm going to say the right way because it has nothing to do with me not loving you, or me not needing you as my Mum, or me trying to hurt you. K?"

Charlie assumed she nodded at his statement because he didn't hear any words before Ron continued. 

"I need you to understand we're not normal kids, Mum. Harry, 'Mione and I, we're not trying to sneak around the rules and hope we don't get caught like normal hormonal teenagers. We need each other. What happened to us, what we had to do, knowing that the war would never end if we didn't. It changed us. The three of us relied on each other to survive, to live. Don't ask us to separate. We tried it, the nightmares, the insomnia was too much to bear. I was lucky, Mum. The scariest things happened to 'Mione and Harry, and they're not my stories to tell, so please don't ask, but the demons they're fighting at night are bad. I'm not ready to move away from you or my family, and I'm not saying that Harry and 'Mione are more important than my family, but they are my family too, and I can't ever abandon them again. I still haven't forgiven myself for the first time I did. Please don't make me choose."

Charlie heard the chairs scraping again and knew that both his brother and his Mum had stood up. He listened to his mom's sniffles, and he knew she probably had Ron in a tight hug. He heard her whisper, "I'm so proud of you, son. Proud of everything you accomplished, proud of who you are, proud that you stood up to me for people who need you. I won't mention it again."

*  
June 25, 1998  
*  
Charlie didn't understand the relationship between his sister and Harry. They obviously weren't dating, or if they were, they weren't exclusive. He'd walked in on Ginny snogging a boy out in the shed yesterday. He hadn't seen who it was, but the parts of him that he saw definitely weren't Harry. The boy's skin tone was off, and Harry's hair was significantly darker than the bloke his sister was with, and not nearly as neat. 

Charlie had missed dinner at the Burrow last night, having been at Hogwarts checking on the animals. He saw Bill before he left to meet his friends, who mentioned that Harry brought Oliver Wood with him to family dinner. He wasn't surprised by it per se; he just didn't understand what it meant. 

Charlie had spent the night last night with a bloke he met at the bar, nothing serious, just a spot of fun. He came home a little before breakfast time. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the stoop together, laughing. He'd flown into the back yard on his broom, and the pair hadn't noticed him as he landed, so Charlie stopped to observe. Their hands were joined between them, Ginny's head lay on Harry's shoulder, and Harry, in turn, was resting his head on top of Ginny's. Their laughter died down, and he heard Ginny tell Harry, "Mum's never stop loving their kids, you won't lose her over something so silly." 

"I know she still loves me. I don't worry about losing her. I think I'm just hurt that she would think I'd do that, especially to you." They turned to look at one another. Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead and said, "Thank you for making me feel better. I love you, Gin," and his sister replied, "I love you too, Harry." 

Charlie needed to get inside before his mother was up, so he decided to interrupt. He made sure they would hear his footsteps as he continued walking to the house. The pair stood as he neared so that he could get through the door. Ginny spoke first, "Looks like my big brother pulled a pretty bird last night," she teased while poking at the bite mark on his neck. Charlie ruffled her hair and pulled her into his side. "It was a bloke for your information, little Miss, and pretty is not the first description I'd use. Looks like I've time to sneak through before she makes it to the kitchen." Harry had an unidentifiable look on his face while Charlie spoke. Charlie didn't stop and fish for the answer because he wanted to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with his mother more than he wanted to know what the look on Harry's face meant.

*  
July  
*  
July was the month Charlie started watching Harry in earnest.

The Trio wasn't spending quite so many nights at the Burrow. However, they were nearly always around for breakfast or dinner during the week. Charlie made sure he was at breakfast and dinner almost every day. Everyone spent Sundays at the Burrow; it was the unspoken family rule, so he had the whole day to watch on Sundays. 

The problem Charlie ran into was that Harry was always jubilant on Sundays. He smiled, he joked, he played Quidditch, got beaten in chess by Ron. Sunday-Harry, as Charlie had started calling him in his head, was vibrant. He radiated joy, and he dragged everyone else into that joy with him. Sundays were the days Mum smiled more than cried. Sundays were the days when George came outside to see the sunlight. 

Breakfast-Harry was different from Sunday-Harry. Breakfast-Harry had bags under his eyes and seemed physically drained. Once, he was pretty sure Harry would have fallen asleep in his breakfast plate, had Ron not elbowed him in his side. He still laughed, smiled, and enjoyed his breakfast, but Sunday-Harry's vibrant joy was absent. 

Dinner-Harry was different from Sunday-Harry too. Dinner-Harry couldn't follow the conversations very well. His muscles were tense and tight, and his temper was shorter. There were less laughter and smiles from Dinner-Harry.

Charlie had gotten used to the Trio as a matched set over the summer's first two months. The mood of one was usually reflected in the other two. So it threw a loop in his observations when that stopped in July. Harry was consistent in his behaviour patterns for breakfast and dinner. But the Trio no longer had a consistent pattern. Sometimes Ron would match him, sometimes Hermione would, sometimes both, and other times Harry was the only one. Charlie couldn't figure it out, and it frustrated him. 

He thought he was going to get answers the day the Trio was sitting on the floor, looking over a book together when he walked into the room with Ginny. He sat on the sofa close enough to hear, but far enough that he hoped they wouldn't suddenly think to put up the very efficient privacy spells they often used. He pulled Ginny with him starting a conversation about school and careers while also actively listening to the three on the floor. He hears the conversation, but it doesn't make any sense. 

They're talking about "something," which they never specify. Whatever that "something" is, Harry has acquired it, he doesn't want it, and none of them can figure out how to give it back. He also deduces that Snape is trying to help the Trio figure it out. The book they're reading is research for that, and it's not helping in the slightest. Charlie is left with more questions than before.

Harry also developed a bit of a temper. He snapped at people, not terribly often, and rarely at the kitchen table, Mum would have had a fit about that. Harry snapped at Ginny while they were playing exploding snap. He got angry over a chess game and swiped all the pieces from the board onto the floor. This was very odd because Harry always lost, and with good humour. He snapped at Hermione a couple of times, but they were too far away for Charlie to hear what was said. He could barely make out Harry's angry voice, so at its normal volume, he couldn't hear anything. Another time he threw one of the books he was reading against the wall. 

Odd as Harry's temper was, the reactions to his anger were even more strange. His brother, the hothead, just looked at Harry with concern. Ginny, a firecracker in her own right, kept her expression schooled, and just went along with whatever had just happened. Hermione's body tensed when it happened as if she were holding herself back from dragging him into a hug. The day Harry threw the book Hermione never said a word, just walked across the room, picked up the book, and put it in her bag. It was the only time Charlie had ever seen Hermione indifferent to the treatment of a book. The fits of temper usually deflated quickly, and Harry's reaction was always one of shame and confusion. This was the part that upset Charlie the most. He hated seeing the look in Harry's eyes when this happened. There was pain there, mixed in with self-loathing.

*  
July 27, 1998  
*  
Late July had also brought along another problem for Charlie. Harry never left his mind. He contemplated the man all the time. If Charlie wasn't considering all the things he'd learned and all the questions he still had, he had been thinking about how he lit up the room on Sunday. Thinking about Harry made Charlie smile or frown, depending on which Harry he happened to be thinking of at the time. 

Bill, ever observant, brought it up when he was visiting for breakfast. The Trio had been absent for breakfast that morning. Dad had gone into work early. So the meal had been Bill, Charlie, George, and Mum. After breakfast, George had left for his store, and Mum went to have lunch with Minerva and Poppy at Hogwarts. 

Charlie didn't realize he'd gotten lost inside his thoughts until he felt something hit his head. "Oi! What was that for?"

Bill laughed, "I called your name three times, and you didn't answer. You've been sitting there for 10 minutes with a ridiculous smile on your face. Who are they?"

"Who are what?"

"That's a smitten look if I've ever seen one, Charlie, who're you seeing, and when do I get to meet them?"

"What?" Charlie replied, very confused, "I'm not seeing anyone. I've been out to the bars a handful of times and pulled a few birds and blokes, but no one more than once. You know me, Bill, I'm not interested in dating."

"You've a terrible problem then because whomever you were daydreaming about just now, you are clearly smitten with them."

"I've never been interested in a romantic relationship with anyone, so how do you figure that's what my face is saying."

"Because it's the same goofy smile that Percy makes about Audrey, and Ron makes about Hermione. I gather it's the same one I make about Fleur."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, to deny it again, but stopped and blinked at his brother.

Bill rose from his seat and walked towards Charlie. He stopped behind Charlie's chair, put one hand on his shoulder, and ruffled the other through Charlie's hair. "I won't ask you to tell me who you were thinking about, but you need to consider why that person put that look on your face, Charlie. Better to accept what your mind is telling you now, then to get blindsided with it later. You know where to find me when you're ready to talk. I'll see you Friday night."

"Friday?"

"Harry's birthday, we're all going out to Muggle London."

"I'd forgotten." Charlie hadn't forgotten. He just wasn't sure he wanted to go. Charlie had assumed this would be like when he went out with his friends, drinking, dancing, and looking for someone to take home. For some reason, the idea of having that kind of night for Harry made him cringe. "How'd you get Mum to agree to skip a big birthday dinner?"

"Harry agreed to a joint birthday bash with Ginny. His 18th, her 17th. It's the Saturday after her birthday. Mum's going to make a big thing of it. We're doing a family celebration for Harry at breakfast on Saturday."

"See ya Friday."

Charlie considered what Bill had said for a bit, but he decided it was too silly even to contemplate. Charlie had been going over things about Sunday-Harry, and that's why he was smiling. Sunday-Harry brought everyone joy. There was no reason to worry about it. Bill was obviously mistaken.

*  
July 31, 1998  
*  
Harry's birthday night out wasn't much of a big deal, after all. It turned out Harry's idea of a good time in Muggle London was an out of the way pub. It was on the large size for Muggle pubs, and there was room for a few pool tables, tables, and chairs to sit. It was full, but not crowded, and the music was fun, but not so loud that you couldn't hold a conversation over it. 

There were twelve of them out together that night, the Trio, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and two men Charlie had never seen before. Ginny introduced the two strangers as Vince and Steve. The group ended up against the far back wall of the pub. They slid three of the square tables together and had enough room for everyone. The night was fun. The pints flowed, shots were passed around, everyone chatted with one another. 

Steve never left Harry's side that night. Charlie just figured he was Harry's date. But the pair weren't very tactile with one another. Maybe this was only their first date. Steve drank less than anyone else throughout the evening. He never drank any of the shots, and Charlie was pretty sure he was vanishing beer from the pints instead of drinking it. He participated in a few of the conversations, but he mostly just watched everyone.

Vince was, well truthfully; he was a bit posh for this group. He never did anything outright obnoxious, but his body language clearly said that the pub they were in was not the standard that he was used to. 

They steered clear of the heavy topics, instead of focusing on funny ones. Charlie could tell the friends had discussed it ahead of time because any time a story ventured into a darker theme, he saw two things happen. One person made a distraction, and another person poked the person who had been talking. The disturbances were subtle. A coughing fit, needing a trip to the loo, a knocked over a drink. Charlie was impressed at the effort put into keeping the evening on the positive side for their friend. 

Harry was plastered by the time they finished up the evening, and it put a smile on Charlie's face to see the young man so relaxed and peaceful. 

Bill and Neville bowed out first. Seamus, Dean, and Luna were the next three to leave. Vince offered to apparate Ginny home since she still wasn't old enough to have her license. Charlie looked at Ron, a bit concerned about a random guy apparating his little sister when both had been drinking. Ron looked at Charlie and smiled. Ron mouthed, "It's fine," so Charlie left it alone.

Hermione excused herself to the loo, and Ron asked Steve to play a round of pool. Steve seemed unhappy with leaving the table, but Ron pointed out the pool table was in the line of sight of where they were sitting, and not far away. 

Charlie and Harry were the only two left at the table now, so Charlie moved around to the side Harry was on and took up the empty seat next to him. "Having a good birthday Harry?"

Harry looked up at Charlie with his eyes shining as bright as Charlie had ever seen them. His voice was slurred but clear. "Yeah. Best since I turned eleven. That one was mostly crap, but Hagrid came to tell me I was a wizard, so it tops the scales."

Charlie laughed at the unrestrained glee in Harry's face. He slung his arm around the back of Harry's shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug, "I'm glad you're happy, Harry." Charlie only meant the movement to be a hug, fully intending to take his arm back, but Harry leaned into Charlie's space and lay his head on Charlie's shoulder. It felt nice to have Harry leaning into him, so he left it alone. 

They chatted for a while, half watching Ron and Steve's game of pool. Hermione had returned from the loo, but she stayed with Ron and Steve leaving Charlie and Harry to themselves. 

Charlie asked, "Do you want to go over to your friends?"

Harry's voice was a bit more lethargic than the last time they spoke, but still sure, "Nope. Good, right here, thanks."

Charlie wasn't sure why, but the warmth that filled him at that moment made his own smile brighter. 

It wasn't long after that Ron, 'Mione and Steve were heading back to the table. His brother spoke up first, "Alright, mate, time to head home."

Harry lifted his head a bit, looked at Ron, and mumbled, "Don't wanna. Talking to Charlie here."

Ron burst out laughing, "Sure, you were, mate, you haven't said a word in fifteen minutes. Up you get, time to go home."

"But I want more talking."

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for Harry's hands. Charlie moved his arm from around Harry so that Hermione could help him stand. She started pulling him to his feet, "Charlie will be at breakfast in the morning. You can talk to him then."

Harry looked up at Hermione's face as if he were trying to memorize it or couldn't grasp what he wanted to say. After a moment, he just said, "You're beautiful 'Mione." He looked around until he saw Ron and yelled, "RON!" Charlie was startled by the loudness. 

"Yes, Harry?" asked Ron.

"'Mione's really pretty. And she loves you. You're lucky."

"I am, mate, I am." Ron and Hermione couldn't stop smiling at their friend. "Time to go, mate."

"I want my own 'Mione, but not an actual 'Mione cause she's yours. So I need a not-‘Mione that's mine," Harry paused for a second before his eyes lit up again, "Hey what if my 'Mione is why—"

Charlie never figured out what Harry was going to say because, at that moment, Hermione slapped her hand over Harry's mouth. 

Steve's face was amused. He took Harry from Hermione's arms and pulled Harry in close enough to keep him steady. "We'll find you your own 'Mione after you get some sleep. Come now. I'm taking you home." Steve and Harry headed out of the pub. 

Charlie didn't like the feeling he had about the two leaving together. He wanted to object that Harry should be going with someone more trusted, not some random new guy. No one Harry dated lasted more than a couple dates, so there was no way this guy should be alone with a vulnerable Harry. 

Ron and Hermione weren't objecting, so Charlie didn't feel like he had the right to object. He wondered for a moment why he was so bothered by this, but he told himself that Harry was family, so he was looking out for him like he was supposed to. There was a niggling thought in Charlie's head that told him how he felt about Harry, wasn't quite the same way he felt about the rest of his family. That thought wasn't going anywhere pleasant, thanks to Bill and his weird conversations, so Charlie shut his mind off, reached down, and finished the last of his pint. 

Hermione looked around, making sure no one had left anything behind. "I'm going to stop at the bar and make sure all the tabs were cleared, I'll meet you both in the alley, and we can apparate to the Burrow?" 

Ron said, "Okay, love," gave her a peck on the cheek, then Ron and Charlie made their way out of the pub.


	2. It's Always Percy: August 15, 1998

*  
It's Always Percy: August 15, 1998  
*  
The first time Harry's anger manifests as a full-on fiery rage, he's at the Burrow, and it's caused by Percy. 

This is not surprising to Charlie as Percy has never known when to keep his mouth shut. Percy is babbling to Ginny's date, whinging about how inappropriate it is for Harry to be so forceful in defending Snape and 'those Malfoys.' Harry freezes and stares in Percy's direction when Snape's name leaves Percy's mouth, but Percy, ever unobservant, doesn't realize the danger he's in. 

Harry's date is smart enough to realize it, then again, he was in Ravenclaw. Davies had been a couple years ahead of Charlie in school. Charlie watches Davies slowly retreat from Harry's side. 

Harry slowly raises his hands, palm side up at the level of his waist, and begins walking to where Percy is standing. Two perfectly round balls of fire form floating above the palms of Harry's hands. The flames are reflected in Harry's eyes, and at this point, Charlie thinks he looks scarier than Voldemort ever did, and this is without a wand in his hand.

Harry's eyes have focused on Percy's face with an intensity that Charlie has only ever seen on a dragon protecting its nest. Anyone else looking at Harry at that moment would be afraid. 

Okay, so Ron, Hermione, and Snape probably wouldn't be afraid. But Percy, he thinks, Percy really should be afraid, yet he's too oblivious to realize it. 

Percy continues complaining about how Draco's youth isn't an excuse, and Harry should be ashamed to defend such a... Well, no one knows what else Percy planned to say because he was cut off by the pop of Apparition when Hermione gets close enough to grab Percy's arm. Hermione apparates him out of the yard and consequently, out of Harry's sight. 

Harry stops in his tracks, but he doesn't turn or look around, and the fireballs stay steadily pulsing above his hands.

The magic pouring from Harry is palpable, making the air in the yard heavy and oppressive. Everyone else is frozen in place, trying not to grab his attention, or slowly retreating, placing distance between them. Thankfully the party was fizzling out. Nearly everyone has gone home. The only guests remaining are Weasleys and Harry and Ginny's dates. Hermione pops back and stages herself near Ron.

Charlie's seen quite a lot of Harry this summer. And Charlie watches. So he's noticed that Harry isn't the open book most people believe. He knows there's a difference in the way Ron, Hermione, and Snape interact with Harry. Most people wouldn't notice the subtle differences in how those four communicate, but Charlie works with Dragons, and his observation skills keep him alive while dealing with magical beings who breathe fire. There's something important going on, and the four of them are hiding it from everyone.

Charlie can tell Ron and Hermione are still trying to decide how to intervene, but Charlie suddenly realizes that he needs to handle this. This Harry isn't one Ron and Hermione know how to talk down. This Harry is something new to them, but this Harry is something he understands. He catches their eye and waves them to stop.

Charlie starts slowly walking towards the man being swamped in a sea of rage. Charlie has spent a good chunk of his life wrangling dragons, so while everyone else is staring at the volatile young man with confusion and fear and doesn't know what to do or say, Charlie, is calmly looking for a way closer without startling him. 

Charlie slowly walks into Harry's line of sight, making sure that he clearly brings his eyes in line with Harry's to telegraph his intentions. Once he's in Harry's view, he doesn't speak or move. Just stands there, very calm, his hands gently to the side, palms open and facing toward Harry, and waits for Harry to react. They stand staring at one another, neither moving for what feels like hours. Charlie keeps his eyes steady, his body is relaxed and non-threatening. Waiting.

On the reserve, Charlie was taught how to cast his magic out towards the dragons. The handlers are shown how to infuse emotions to help get better results from the dragons. Charlie projects his magic towards Harry, filling it with feelings of protection and care and kindness. 

Then Charlie waits. He knows the next move has to be Harry's to make, no matter how long it takes. And Charlie has more than enough patience to wait for when Harry's ready. When the balls of fire extinguish themselves from Harry's hands, his shoulders slump, and tears begin to form in Harry's eyes. Charlie strides forward, slow but steady. He smoothly wraps his arms around Harry and pulls the smaller man tightly into his arms. 

Harry throws his arms around Charlie's torso and begins shaking in Charlie's grasp. Charlie concentrates for a moment and wraps his projected magic around both Harry and himself. "Please get me out of here," Harry chokes out.

Charlie speaks quietly to Harry and says, "Grimmauld?" Harry just tightens his arms and nods. Hermione has walked up behind Harry but stops before she's close enough to touch him. She speaks to Charlie softly with a calming cadence, "If he needs a healer, firecall Poppy. Ron and I will wrap things up here and be there shortly." 

Charlie side-along's Harry away from the Burrow. They land in the drawing-room of Grimmauld Place. Charlie is supporting all of Harry's weight at this point, and tears have begun streaming down Harry's face. Harry is shaking, and his muscles are randomly twitching. 

Harry picks his head up and looks at Charlie's face. Suddenly the realization of who he's with crosses Harry's face, and he tries to free himself from Charlie's arms. Charlie just tightens his arms and increases the warm pulse of his magic. "Stop. You're safe with me, Harry. Let me help you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I'm on your side." The panic in Harry's eyes starts to slowly recede. "Trust me to help you, Harry. Please." 

Harry looks up into Charlie's gaze for a moment. Charlie's not sure what Harry sees in his eyes, but after a moment, he nods and drops his head back to Charlie's shoulder. Harry whimpers, "I don't know what's happening to me, Charlie." Harry says. Charlie can feel Harry's glasses pushing into his shoulder, so he knows they're probably uncomfortable on Harry's face. He reaches up and pulls them off gently. "Thanks," Harry mumbles, then he turns and buries his face in Charlie's neck.

"Arms around my neck," said Charlie. As soon as Harry complies  
Charlie reaches down, slides his arm under Harry's knees and lifts the smaller man into his arms. He carries Harry across the room to one of the sofas and sinks down into the cushions bringing Harry with him. Charlie pulls his magic around the both of them like a warm blanket.

Charlie sets Harry's glasses down on the end table, then makes soothing circles on his back, hoping to help Harry calm down. "It's okay, Harry, we'll figure it out. I promise we'll figure it out." Charlie brings his other arm up, holding Harry securely in the safety of his arms. Harry makes no indication he's alert other than to tighten his arms and bury his face further into Charlie's neck. His muscles are still twitching randomly, but it has slowed down. His breathing has evened out, which Charlie takes as a good sign. 

Charlie pulls his wand and conjures his Patronus, sparking a memory of the day the man in his arms taught him to do so. Charlie broke from the memory of an afternoon he remembered fondly to look up and see his Fireball waiting patiently for a message to deliver. "Go to Severus Snape; Professor, I need you at Harry's. We're in the drawing-room." After his Patronus takes off, Charlie adjusts Harry's weight and sets his wand on top of Harry's lap. 

Ron and Hermione appear shortly after, which doesn't surprise Charlie, he's sure they were desperate to know if Harry was okay. Hermione walks slowly and gently towards Charlie. She stops in front of him and slowly puts her hand in Harry's hair. She strokes his hair and asks quietly, "How is he?" 

"His muscles have mostly stopped twitching at this point. He's calmer now, but still distressed, I think, given how tight he's holding on."

"Sorry," mumbles Harry, "I can move," as he tries to sit up and remove his arms from around Charlie.

"Nonsense Harry, you're safe right here with me, and you're staying right where you are for now. Relax. Shhh." 

Charlie tightens his arms around Harry, guiding him back against his chest as Charlie rewraps his magic around the young man. 

Hermione summons a Calming Draught, removes the cork, and holds it out for Harry to drink. "This should relax your muscles shortly," said Hermione. After he hands her back the empty vial, she crosses the room to sit next to Ron.

"I sent for Severus, I hope that's alright. He seems to be the only one you three confide in," said Charlie

Ron answers, "It's fine, and he is. I sent him a message as soon as you left with Harry. I'm sure Severus will be here soon, and then we can start figuring this out."

"See, Harry, everyone will be here to help you. We'll figure it out." Charlie says as he pulses more calming magic around Harry.

Hermione turns to sit next to Ron on the other sofa. Ron softly calls for Kreacher. Kreacher pops in next to the pair. 

"Kreacher, would you put together tea for five."

Kreacher bows his head to Ron, then walks over to Charlie and asks, "Is Master Harry being okay?" 

"He will be Kreacher."

Kreacher bows his head. "Dragon Master, sir, Kreacher will do anything for Master Harry. Just tell Kreacher what he needs."

Charlie smiles down at the elf, "Why don't you bring some of Harry's favourite snacks with tea." Kreacher popped out of the room.

Less than a minute later, the crack of Apparition is heard, and Severus appears in the middle of the sitting room looking distressed. "Where is he, what's wrong?" Severus demands as he quickly glances around the room, immediately taking in all his surroundings and flowing over to the sofa with Charlie and Harry. 

Severus stiffens at the sight of Charlie but relaxes after seeing that Harry looks physically unharmed. 

Hermione speaks first, "We seem to be past the immediate danger Severus, though it has been a distressing evening. He's had a calming draught."

Severus sits down in the empty spot next to Charlie on the sofa, "Explain please."

"We were still at the Burrow this afternoon when -"

Severus interjects, "We?"

Before Charlie can answer, Harry squeezes his arms and takes one arm from Charlie's neck. He reaches down into his lap, where Charlie had set down his wand. Harry picks up Charlie's wand without lifting his head, puts the tip of the wand to Charlie's head, and slowly pulls it away. Then he reaches for Severus's hand, puts the wand in it and points his hand towards Charlie's head. Harry drops Snape's hand but keeps hold of Charlie's wand. He puts the wand back in his lap and puts his arms around Charlie's shoulder again. He lifts his head just far enough to mumble, "show not tell" Then giggles and drops his head back down. 

Snape snickers, and so does Ron, while Hermione lets out a sigh. 

Charlie is completely confused, "Someone care to explain what that means?"

"He wants you to either give me the memory to view in the Pensieve or let me use Legilimency to view the memory," Severus says to Charlie, then immediately turns to Hermione and says, "Did you dose him with a double strength draught or did he drink that much after I left?" 

Hermione replies, "No, he wasn't drinking at all, and the draught was regular strength, I think Charlie's magic is enhancing the effects."

"Are you projecting your magic?" Snape asks curiosity in his voice.

"It's something I learned working with the dragons, using magic to project whatever emotion will be most helpful. Essentially it's like I wrapped him in a warm blanket of safety and calm."

"That would explain his behaviour then," said Snape. 

Hermione follows up Snape's statement to Charlie, saying, "Harry thinks using a Pensieve or Legilimency is the only way to explain things adequately to Severus. Otherwise, Harry doesn't give enough detail or his answers are too ambiguous, causing Severus to ask too many follow up questions, and they end up fighting. He learned that if he lets Severus see things first, there are fewer questions, and they better understand each other. "

Charlie just smiles and shakes his head. "Only these two could work that out." He turns to look at Severus, "whichever is most effective." 

"Pensieve memories allow me to walk through a memory more than once and pick up cues that the owner of the memory may not consciously remember. Legilimency allows me to feel the emotions you felt while the event was happening and gather the extra context of what you're thinking at the time, but won't have the same observation level as a Pensieve memory. Both are effective in different ways." 

"Both then," Charlie says without hesitation. 

Kreacher pops back into the room with the requested tea and snacks placing them on the table. Ron gets up to pour out tea while Charlie and Severus talk.

"Letting me into your head is an extremely intimate experience. I'd only be searching for today's memories, but since you're not an Occlumens, I'm likely to see more than just today. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." 

"It's for Harry. I trust you to not share any secrets you discover, Professor." 

"Do call me Severus, please, Mr Weasley," Severus nods. "I'd like to start with the Legillimency then. It may drain you a little. Then I can take your memory to the Pensieve while you have some tea and see if Harry can eat something. I'll need to make eye contact for this, and it will take a bit to go through the entire memory, so get comfortable."

The two men turn to face each other on the sofa. "Very well, I want you to think about the beginning of the moment you want me to start watching. Nod when you're ready." Charlie nods, and Severus enters the memory.

The Burrow incident felt like it lasted for hours at the time, but in reality, it was only 20 minutes from the moment Percy started talking until Charlie apparated them to Grimmauld Place. Severus blinks and breaks eye contact. There is no indication that he was affected, but Charlie's head feels heavy and lolls to the side, so he rests his head on Harry's and takes a deep breath. 

Hermione stands and walks toward Severus with a small tray filled with vials.

"I left an empty vial for Charlie's memory. The rest are our memories of the times we remember seeing Harry's temper grow and change over the past few months. They're numbered oldest to newest."

"I can add more of my own perspective to some of those times," Charlie says to which Hermione raises an eyebrow. 

Severus nods at Charlie, "After I get through these, I'll let you know if I'd like more information."

Severus took the tray from Hermione and asked, "You've obliviated Mr Davies, already, I hope?" Severus asked with a growling tone.

"Of course, sir. Terrence too."

"I thought Mr Higgs passed Harry's test."

"He did, but this wasn't the same as knowing about his private life. Since this was about his magic Ginny, Ron, and I decided we'd rather be overly cautious. All either of them will remember is Harry and Percy having a heated argument and that Charlie took Harry for a walk. When they came back, they enjoyed the rest of the party and then went home," Hermione says. Her eyes dart to Charlie, then back to Severus. 

Severus can tell she wanted to say something more. "And?"

Hermione's cheeks colour slightly, "I may have left Chester with the additional idea that Harry threw him over for Charlie."

"Why Ms Granger, how positively Slytherin of you."

"Thank you, sir. He wasn't going to last anyway."

Severus nods and returns his attention to Charlie. "Collecting memories for the Pensieve will be less taxing. Put your wand to your temple. I want you to think of the beginning of the memory just like you did before. Then I want you to push that memory towards your wand. Slowly, pull your wand away, and the memory will come with it."

Severus holds the empty vial out for Charlie to place the memory in. Severus caps the vial. He reaches forward and puts his hand gently on Harry's head. "Harry, look at me, please." Harry slowly lifts his head and turns toward Severus. 

Charlie realizes he's not wearing his glasses, so he reaches for Harry's glasses on the end table next to the sofa, but before he can grab them they levitate from the table and directly onto Harry's face. Charlie wonders if Severus or Hermione did it, given the control needed to slide the glasses smoothly onto his face. He's pretty sure Harry can do wandless levitation, but Harry never moved his hands from around Charlie's neck. 

Severus was speaking to Harry, "We will figure this out, Harry. We will figure it out and fix it. I promise you. Do you believe me?" 

"Always, sir." 

"Good. Now I want you to eat. I'll be awhile looking through memories and starting research. I'm going to take your Pensieve to the Black library upstairs. You'll eat?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus looks at Ron and Hermione, "Are you two staying with him tonight?"

Ron answers, "We can't, sir. We still have to go back to the Burrow and bring Hermione's parents back home and then to the airport in the morning." 

"I'll be okay guys, it's fine," said Harry.

"If they're not staying, I insist you take the Dreamless Sleep tonight, Harry."

"No," Harry said with a confident tone. Gone was the broken man speaking only seconds before. Harry's sitting up straight now, one arm still around Charlie's shoulders, the other sitting calmly on his lap. 

"Harry," Severus sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "after today you will have nightmares, and they are going to be worse tonight than they've been in a while, without someone there to wake you from them you will get stuck and hurt yourself. Take the Dreamless Sleep."

"No, I won't take it without them, you know this," said Harry in a tone that suggested there was no chance to change his mind.

"Potter, take the potion, or I'll spell the damn thing directly into your stomach."

Charlie feels Harry's body tense and knows he's going to start getting angry. Before he can, Charlie cuts them off, holding up his hand. "If someone stays with Harry, he doesn't have to take the potion?"

Severus answers, "Yes, someone must be present to wake him from the nightmares."

"If I stay will that help?" asked Charlie

Snape nods. "That is acceptable. Come see me before you turn in, Mr Weasley," he says and heads out of the room.

The tension leaves Harry's body.

Ron says, "Let's get you fed first, and then I think this day has worn everyone out."

Harry sits forward ensuring Snape has left the room then immediately says, "Charlie, you don't ha -" 

Charlie cuts off Harry's comment before he can finish, "Stop Harry. It's not a big deal, and it's non-negotiable. Now let's get some food, I'm famished."

Charlie slides over to where Severus was seated and helps Harry slide off his lap to the sofa. Harry doesn't move away from Charlie's side, so Charlie keeps his arm around his shoulders. It seems to be grounding him, and Charlie isn't about to take any comfort away from Harry right now. Ron summons a chair and sits in front of Harry. He's able to get a slice of treacle tart and a cup of tea into him before Harry starts to droop. 

Charlie looks at Harry, "I'm not going to pretend I understood all of the conversation Hermione had with Severus about the party and obliviations, but it made me realize I owe you an apology, Harry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble with your date."

"Don't apologize for saving the day, Charlie. I honestly hadn't given Chester a second thought until I heard Severus growl his name," Harry says as he rests his head back on Charlie's shoulder.

Hermione interjects before Charlie can reply, "Harry, how about we let Charlie get some food too. Would you like a quick bath? I'll wash your hair for you then you can have cosy pyjamas, and get settled in your warm bed?" Harry nods, "Okay, but my legs say no to the stairs." 

Hermione smiles and reaches for his hands. "Good thing we're wizards then and we can apparate." She helps him stand, wraps her arm around his waist and apparates them away.

Once they leave the room, Ron's posture sags, clearly emotional over the way this day has gone. There was a time when the level of emotion emanating from his little brother would have shocked him, but this summer he's seen how much Ron has grown. Whatever is affecting Harry, has obviously changed Ron as well. 

Ron broke into his thoughts, "You really don't need to apologize about Davies. He'd only been around a few weeks. 'Mione was thrilled for an excuse to be rid of him. I know Severus is ecstatic he's gone."

"He wasn't that bad in school, I mean he was older than me, but we played Quidditch together."

Ron sighs, "Wasn't a bad bloke, just wasn't right for Harry at all. He wasn't going to make it much longer anyway."

Charlie nods. Then stands and begins stretching out all his limbs. Ron snags another slice of treacle tart for himself and hands another to Charlie.

Charlie takes it then looks at his brother, trying for levity and says, "You realize you just let your girlfriend run off to give your best friend a bath, right?" 

Ron didn't rise to the bait, and his reply was calm and sincere, "Someone has to take care of him. And you don't find two people closer than them. Harry and I are close in our own way, but it's different than with 'Mione." 

Charlie had been hoping to lighten the mood, but he won't pass up this moment to have a serious conversation with his younger brother. They get so little time together without other siblings and friends around. Charlie puts his saucer down on the sofa next to him, then reaches out and covers Ron's hand with his own. "You three have been through more together than any of us will ever understand, haven't you little brother?" 

Ron sighs. "We have," Ron says, setting his empty saucer next to Charlie's and then rising to his feet. 

Ron growls out, "It's supposed to be over. We've been through so much, given so much. Harry most of all. He died for Merlin's sake. When does the world stop dumping shite all over him?" Ron's eyes fill with tears, and he wipes them away quickly. 

Charlie stands up and pulls Ron into his arms and gives him a hug. "We'll figure it out, Ron. He'll be okay." 

"I know, it's just frustrating," then he laughs and pulls away from Charlie and looks at him. Ron picks up the saucers and heads back to the table with tea and snacks. "You know, you might think I'm a bit barmy for not worrying about my girlfriend upstairs washing Harry's hair, but you big brother, you are definitely a nutter."

"And how do you figure that?" Charlie laughs.

"Today, you walked unarmed in front of the man who defeated Voldemort, who had fireballs floating over his hands. You were the only one walking towards him. Hermione and I hadn't even thought of what to do yet. His date was practically running in the other direction. You walked into his path. Brought all his attention to you. Then a little while ago, you let him take your wand, hold it to your head, then give it to Snape and let him point it at your head, and you never moved a muscle. Which of us is crazier, do you think?" 

"I concede your point, put that way I definitely sound like a nutter." They both descend into a fit of laughter. "Show me which guest room to use, so I can grab a quick shower."

Ron takes him up the stairs and points him in the direction of the guest room, "Harry's room is across the hall, and the Black Library is one floor up. I'll bring you a set of Harry's pyjamas. Can you size them to fit yourself, or do I need to send Hermione to do it for you?" 

"Oi. I can size my own clothes," Charlie said with a chuckle, "I don't have a Hermione to keep me in line out in Romania."

Ron nods, and his expression sobers, "Seriously, Charlie, thanks for helping him."

"He's family, right?" 

"Yeah. We take care of family."

"Exactly, don't thank me, Ron. I just did what needed doing." Charlie wasn't sure how much longer he could keep convincing himself that the word family meant the same thing about Harry as it did for all the Weasleys. He was sure that no matter what definition of the word he used Harry qualified, and he was someone to be protected and cared for. 

Ron walks towards Harry's room, and Charlie heads to the guest room for a quick shower. 

After his shower, Charlie heads to the Black Library and knocks on the open door frame to get Severus's attention. When Snape looks up, Charlie makes his way into the library. "Is there anything specific I need to know about his nightmares or how to handle them? Ron's mentioned how horrible they were in the past, but not much else." 

"These are not as bad as when they were visions direct from Voldemort. Your brother can attest to that. I've watched his memories of the visions in the pensive. The physical pain that put him through was far too similar to the Cruciatus. It was— disconcerting."

"His current nightmares are just regular nightmares, though no less horrific for having said that. The problem is he often cannot wake himself up. He gets trapped inside them, and once he realizes he is trapped, he starts trying to fight his way out physically and magically. He doesn't move much to your eyes, but to him, he's fighting a physical battle and suffers the exhaustion and muscle weakness that comes with it. His magic won't manifest to you either, but he turns it in on himself almost in a way similar to muggle electricity."

"We each have a different way of waking him. I can break him out with Legilimency. Your brother uses Quidditch commentary, and Hermione sings Muggle songs. I would suggest you try wrapping him in your magic first, it may work. I'll either be here or in my room until we all reconvene tomorrow, send a Patronus or Kreacher if you need me, and I'll be there immediately. Don't hesitate to call if you can't wake him after a few minutes, the longer he stays inside, the more potential damage he does to himself."

"Don't bother to ask him what they are about. Should he need to talk, he will begin a conversation on his own." 

Severus takes a vial from his pocket and hands it to Charlie. "Calming draught with a muscle relaxant, after he wakes up, this will help him go back to sleep." 

"Why is he so against the Dreamless Sleep?"

"The potion keeps him from waking up naturally until the full time has passed. He worries that should something happen, he will be vulnerable." 

"Is there no way to wake someone from Dreamless Sleep?" 

"There's an antidote, but someone has to be there to administer it, which is why he's willing to take it when his friends can stay." Snape pulls a vial from his pocket and holds it up. "Two drops in the mouth and the Dreamless Sleep will wear off within moments." 

Charlie puts his hand out. "I'd like to try talking to him about it, sir, if that's okay with you." 

"Certainly. Severus reaches back into his pocket and pulls out a vial of Dreamless Sleep. If you can get him to take it, this is a single-dose vial, which allows 8 hours of sleep." 

"Thank you, Severus."

"Thank you for doing this for him, Mr Weasley."

"It's nothing. Please call me Charlie."

Snape nods, "Of course, Charlie." 

Charlie nods, in return, "Just how bad is this Severus?"

Severus sighs, "We aren't sure. Today was the first time there was a physical manifestation. Up until now, it's only been emotion, and Harry's insistence that the emotion isn't his."

"Is it always anger or rage, and do you have any indication what caused it?"

"It's always rage, and it's increasing in strength. We haven't been able to determine if it's a side effect of dying, or from the final confrontation with Voldemort, or something else completely."

"If there's anything I can do to help, Severus, please don't hesitate to ask. Until September I can be at your disposal at any time. After that, I'm at Hogwarts, but I doubt the schedule will be overly restrictive."

"You're a brave Gryffindor to make an offer of "anything" to a Slytherin."

"I'm a good judge of character Severus. And you may be a Slytherin, but you've been helping three Gryffindors all summer, and you care for them, especially Harry. I've very little to fear from you."

"A wise Gryffindor," Severus said with a laugh, "very rare."

Charlie chuckled back, "I don't know if I'm wise, but I am observant. If you watch long enough, the small things eventually add up to a story."

"That is very true. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Severus."

He heads over to Harry's room and knocks lightly on the door. 

Hermione opens it with Ron at her side. "Thank you for this. We'll be back in time for a late breakfast tomorrow, I'll let Kreacher know so that he doesn't prepare breakfast too early. Try to let him sleep as late as he can. I transfigured the sofa into a second bed for you. I know he's grateful. Ron and I are. Send a message if you need us."

Hermione gives him a quick hug, and Ron clasps his shoulder, and the two walk off, leaving Charlie to walk into the room and close the door. He steps closer to the bed and notices how small Harry looks surrounded by pillows and tucked into a fluffy duvet.

"Thank you for staying, Charlie. It means a lot to me." 

"There's nothing to thank me for Harry, you'd do the same for any of us. Sometimes you have to let people take care of you." Charlie sits down on the edge of Harry's bed, facing him. "Severus gave me a vial of Dreamless Sleep in case you change your mind and the antidote. I've got a calming draught, too, okay." Harry nods. Charlie puts the vials on the nightstand. He climbs into the bed Hermione made for him. He takes a moment to situate his pillows and get comfortable, then looks over to Harry and tells him, "Rest, Harry, I'll be here to keep you safe."

Harry looks at him sheepishly and asks in a quiet voice, "Are you sure you want to stay?" 

"I'm sure, Harry."

Harry casts Nox sinking the room into darkness and slides his wand under his pillow while burrowing down into his duvet. He speaks out into the darkness. "Thank you for making me feel safe today."

Charlie answers back in the dark, "It's all going to be okay, Harry. It will. I know it."

The exhaustion of the day catches up to them both quickly, and Harry slips off to sleep relatively quickly. It doesn't take long for Charlie to follow once he's sure Harry is sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crit, corrections, and comments are all well loved. Happy Holidays. ♥~jax


	3. The Morning After: August 16, 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and thanks to [EdensPassing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensPassing/pseuds/EdensPassing) for the input.

*  
The Morning After: August 16, 1998  
*  
Hermione shows up at 9am. She walks into Harry's room quietly, as if afraid to wake one of them. During the night Charlie moved over to Harry's bed and is now propped against pillows. Harry's head is resting on his chest, with an arm around Charlie's stomach. Charlie has one arm around Harry's shoulders, and the other is holding a book on Magical Creatures of the equine family. 

He closes the book and tosses it on the nightstand when he sees Hermione saying, "It's okay to talk, he'll be out for another hour and a half." 

Hermione's eyes glance at the nightstand and see the empty vial of calming draught and an empty vial of Dreamless Sleep.

"How'd you get him to take it?" she asks as she sits down on the edge of the mattress.

"He had his first nightmare around midnight. I was able to wake him pretty easily. He asked for the calming draught then settled back down relatively quickly. The second nightmare was around 2:15, and it took nearly 5 minutes to wake him. I was just about to call for Kreacher when he finally woke. His muscles were vibrating so tensely I bargained for the Dreamless sleep. I offered to stay awake, and I promised him that I wouldn't leave his side until he woke up, but he wasn't convinced that I wouldn't fall asleep. I told him about the perimeter alarms we use on the dragon enclosures designed to wake the person who sets them immediately when they go off. I cast three different sets for him—on the bed, the room, and the stairs. I showed him the antidote and promised that I would wake him immediately and reminded him that he was protected and safe. He asked me to move over here so that I could wake him quickly if something happened." 

Hermione looks impressed. "I never considered perimeter alarms. Ron and I just take turns sleeping. We got so used to taking turns sleeping on rotation that he trusts that one of us will be awake to protect him. We can't thank you enough for this, Charlie. I wasn't looking forward to either of the other options. My parents would have been so upset to have to change their flight, and I imagine Severus would have sent him into another fit of rage had he kept pushing last night." 

"I'm just happy I could help, but I am curious why Snape doesn't just watch over him himself?"

"It's not my story or Harry's to tell, and we have tried that. It made things worse instead of better. So it's always Ron or I with him." 

"Understood."

Harry was tucked in tight to Charlie's side, so there was quite a bit of room on the side of them. Hermione slid off her shoes, then pulled herself all the way onto the mattress and tucked her feet under her. "What's this I hear you were giving Ron grief last night about Harry and me?" asked Hermione with clear amusement on her face.

Charlie smiles. "I was actually trying to make Ron laugh. The bond between the three of you is intense," he said with a glance down at Harry. He looked back up at Hermione before saying, "but please know that I don't care what the precise dynamic between the three of you is. The only thing that matters to me is that I know that my brother, and Harry, and you are still alive today because of how well you work together."

"Thank you for saying that, Charlie. It means a lot. We aren't a true triad, but it's nice to know that you would accept it. Most Wizards wouldn't know how to process that, honestly most Muggles wouldn't either. I'd like to tell you a little about the bond between the three of us though if you're interested."

"You don't have to explain anything, there will never be any judgment from me."

"I appreciate that. I think it would be good for a Weasley other than Ron to really understand the dynamic that the three of us have. To have another person in our corner if questions ever arise."

"You're worried one day someone will think you're cheating on Ron with Harry?"

Hermione nods, "Most people aren't able to understand something that's intimate, but not sexual."

"You don't think Harry will be upset with you for talking about him?"

"No, Charlie. Not to you," Hermione said with a wry smile.

"What do you mean? Why me?"

Hermione hesitated a moment before answering, it was brief, but he noticed it. "He let you stay yesterday. He didn't kick you out and ask me to Obliviate you, that means he's willing to bring you into his circle of trust."

"Then I'd be happy to learn anything you'd like to share. But for the record, even if you told me nothing, I would back the three of you up any way you needed even if that meant keeping secrets. I am firmly in your corner."

Hermione reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, "Given how well I know your family, and how honest I know you all are with one another, I understand just how powerful that statement is. Thank you." She then sat up straight and began her story. "When we were on the run last year, Harry got sick. It was while Ron was gone, and we were in the middle of nowhere. Harry was delirious with a high fever and vomiting. I had basic potions packed to take with us, so I had a fever reducer, and an antiemetic for nausea. He stopped vomiting, but his temperature was still too high. I was so scared. He was still completely out of it, and I didn't know what to do. When I was little, my Mum would give me a tepid bath when I had a fever. Harry couldn't have coordinated getting undressed or climbing into the tub, so I used a spell I found in a medical text that orderlies use for privacy when bathing patients to cover his modesty. It visually blurs the private areas of the body." 

Hermione stopped for a moment, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Charlie could tell she was pulled into a memory and waited quietly for her to continue. Hermione began speaking again without looking up from her hands. "I never realized just how touch starved Harry grew up. I knew his home life was terrible, but I don't think I fully understood until that moment how much it had affected him. While I was washing his hair, he looked up and asked if I was his Mum." Tears had formed in Hermione's eyes, but she took a deep breath and continued, "Finally the bath brought his temperature down, and the delirium faded away." 

"Charlie, he thanked me for washing his hair because no one else has ever done that for him— I—. That broke me." 

Hermione wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and looked up at Charlie meeting his eyes again. "Ron doesn't get jealous about me taking care of Harry because he has already defeated that demon. Literally. The locket Horcrux affected him worse than Harry or me. When Ron finally destroyed it, it fought back. It was spectres of Harry, and I telling Ron we were together. Harry's taunted him that Molly loved him better."

Charlie's eyes went wide.

"My spectre told him no one would choose him over Harry. Then both spectres laughed at him for thinking he would ever be good enough for either of us. He had his biggest insecurities thrown in his face by the people he loved. But he defeated it. He found the strength and defeated it." 

"It was the first thing that happened after he returned, so it was weeks before Ron and I had a proper conversation about it, but when we did, we talked through everything. I filled him in on what happened when Harry was sick because I didn't want lies between us. I expected him to be upset, but being raised by Molly, he was so flabbergasted that a child never had someone care for him while sick, he just hugged me and thanked me for taking care of Harry and apologized again for not being there to do it himself."

"There have been hundreds of small moments that brought the three of us closer over the past seven years. But those two things, the illness and the Horcrux, they changed Ron and me irrevocably. Our romantic relationship solidified, and in turn, our dedication to Harry solidified. We decided that night nothing would ever stand between us and taking care of Harry. That it didn't matter what anyone thought or said, that it didn't matter what lines we had to cross to do it, protecting him was our priority."

Hermione finishes, and Charlie replies, "I told Ron last night that the three of you have been through more than anyone else will ever wrap their head around. No one will comprehend the bond you have or what you mean to one another."

"Severus understands it. Now I mean. He's also been inside all three of our heads and through innumerable memories in the Pensieve." At the questioning look on Charlie's face, Hermione tells him, "That's a story for another day, suffice to say he and Harry have been to hell and back to get to the point where they are now. Lots of yelling, destruction, a bottle of Ogden's, and nearly burning Dumbledore's portrait to ash."

Hermione says the last part with a look of disdain. Charlie's not sure if the disdain is directed at Dumbledore or for Harry and Severus nearly setting him on fire, but Hermione continues before he can ask. 

"They came out on the other side of it. Harry now has a trust for Severus that surpasses the trust he had in Dumbledore. And while Severus was once dedicated to Harry only because he was Lilly's son, now he protects Harry because he sees Harry. Who he is, what's been done to him, what he's sacrificed." 

Hermione took a deep breath as if realizing how passionately she'd been speaking. "I'm sorry if this is overwhelming. I'm just trying to give you a basis for the Harry you finally met yesterday."

"It's not overwhelming, I'm fascinated. Honestly, I've been trying to figure out the enigma that is Harry Potter since he outmanoeuvred a Horntail on his broom at 14 years old," Charlie looked down at the sleeping man in his arms with a soft smile. 

Hermione chuckles and smiles, "I thought that might be the case. I find the look on your face interesting when you're watching Harry and think no one is looking." 

"There's a look on my face when I watch Harry?"

Hermione laughs, “People rarely notice you looking at them if you’ve a book open. I've also been protective of Harry since I was 11, and the way people look at him tells me a lot about their intentions."

"That makes sense. I'm constantly curious about him. I feel like there's different Harry's sometimes. There's this vibrant, confident man that's my Mum's extra kid, laughs as hard as the twins ever did, is as fierce as Ginny on a broom, as magically talented as Bill. He taught me to make a corporeal Patronus, something I'd never been able to do before." 

He swallows, and his demeanour changes. "But then sometimes, I don't know Hermione, I don't know how to explain it. There are glimpses of another man. Like a lost boy. One that's tentative and unsure. Sometimes it seems he thinks he's unworthy, or unwanted. There's torture in his eyes when that happens, and I want to chase that look away. Want to bring back that cheerful emerald glow that lights up everyone else's day."

"You've figured more out than most people do, Charlie. There ARE two Harrys. The second one, the insecure one, he lets him out with Ron, Severus and I, but he keeps him pretty well hidden from everyone else. He hates being vulnerable, and he hates when attention is drawn to him. We run interference whenever we can when that side comes out, we help him keep that part of himself private. I'm glad he'll have you on his side now too."

Hermione continues, "The trauma Harry's been through finally had a chance to hit him after the Battle. Severus, Ron and I are helping him with it in every way we can. Ginny knows a bit about this part, but not all the details, and the reasons for what she does know aren't my story to tell. He suffers from PTSD, which is less understood in the Wizarding World, but a common condition in the Muggle world. Ron and I have our own share of traumas, but the two of us only have the past couple years of horror to deal with. Harry has horrific experiences that go back to the night his parents died for him and continue regularly through that final day at Hogwarts a few months ago. It's a lot for him to handle at once."

"That's the bulk of the emotional stuff, but just so you know how serious everything is. Harry's public persona keeps him in constant danger. Every ridiculous name the papers give him adds more attention: the Chosen One, the Savior, the Boy-who-lived-twice, Defeater-of-Voldemort. I'm sick of the hyphenated titles, to be honest. You saw how crazy the stuff with his post got right?"

"I did notice that."

"And now you've seen that his power and temper are erratic. Add to that, Harry wasn't very quiet when he told Voldemort about the Elder wand, and that paints a giant target on his back. I promise I'm not trying to scare you off Charlie, but I know Harry, and I know he's going to offer you an out, to let you out of knowing all this and being involved in it. Whatever you choose, I just want it to be an informed decision."

Harry's weight shifts, letting them know he'll be waking up soon.

"I'll go let Kreacher know it's almost time for breakfast." Hermione slid to her feet and walked around to the other side of the bed, where she would be closer to Charlie. "You know they call us the "Golden" Trio, right?"

Charlie nods.

"People think the three of us are these heroic figures on the side of good. What none of them realize is the lines we had to cross to accomplish what we did. No one wants to consider the dirt and blood we got on our hands to end the war for them. I hope that the things we did give us a world where we can live the rest of our lives with clean hands." 

Hermione looks directly into Charlie's eyes and, with a smooth voice that belies the message she's delivering says, "That said, please know that I'll happily bathe in the blood of anyone who makes it necessary for me to protect your brother or Harry. I trust that you'll never put yourself in a position to see exactly how creative I can be." 

With that, she turned on her heel and walked from the room, calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you both downstairs for breakfast once he's awake." 

Harry tilts his head up and looks at Charlie. "Did Mione just threaten to kill you?" he says with a sleepy giggle. 

"Torture Harry. That was definitely a promise of torture." Charlie ruffles his hand through Harry's hair, looks down, and meets green eyes, "I'm glad you have such a fierce protector. She has nothing to worry about from me, and neither do you." 

Harry grasps Charlie's hand and says, "I know, I'm not worried." After a moment's silence, Harry breaks his gaze and says, "I heard breakfast, right? I'm starved." He rolls off the bed in the other direction and heads for the loo, leaving Charlie in the bed, trying to reel in the flush he knows rose to his cheeks when Harry had grasped his hand. Charlie's hoping that Harry didn't notice since his glasses were still on the nightstand. By the time Charlie has composed himself and climbs from the bed, Harry walks back into the room. He bounces on the edge of the bed. "Your turn. I'll wait for you, then we can head down. Get a move on, it's breakfast time," he laughs.

Charlie walks off to the loo shaking his head trying to reconcile the Harry from last night, with the Harry from this morning.

*  
*  
Hermione had finished eating breakfast and was already reading the Prophet with her tea when Charlie and Harry made it to the kitchen. 

Kreacher was putting a plate down for Harry and Charlie before they even made it to the table. As they took their seats, they saw Kreacher replace Ron's empty plate with a full one. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him from around her paper, then went back to reading. 

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, making Charlie chuckle.

Harry waved his hand in the direction of the coffee pot on the counter. A mug of coffee floated over to Harry's side. "Coffee Charlie?"

"Coffee sounds divine."

A second mug floated over to hover by his plate. Charlie plucked it from the air and took a deep sip. 

"This is perfect." He looks over at Harry, "Why is my coffee perfect?"

"I'm observant, Charlie," he said cryptically. 

Harry laughed for a moment at the questioning look on Charlie's face. 

"Breakfasts at the Burrow. Only three of us drink coffee, you take yours the same way I make mine. I couldn't care less how Percy fixes his coffee, so don't ask me, "Harry says with a smile as before he tucks back into his breakfast. He stopped and waved his hand between his and Charlie's plates, swapping his sausage for Charlie's bacon. 

Charlie looked up to see Harry, who was taking a bite of the bacon. Charlie would have eaten the bacon, but he preferred sausage. Now that he had double sausage and no bacon, he wasn't planning to complain. He smiled at Harry and said, "Thank you," but before he could continue the door to the kitchen opened, and Severus walked in. He strode past the table, stopping momentarily to put his hand on Harry's head, then continued to the coffee pot. Harry looks up from his plate. "Find anything?"

Severus pours himself a mug of black coffee. He hits it with a quick wandless heating charm, Charlie sees the steam begin rising from the mug. Severus turns around to face the table, leaning back against the kitchen counter. He brings the cup up and takes a long inhale of the smell. He takes a tentative sip, then looks over at the table. "I've watched everything several times. Read through a handful of tomes. I have," Severus pauses as if to find the right word, taking a long sip of his coffee, then continues, "Ideas, sparks. Nothing concrete."

He looks directly at Harry for a moment and then says, "I want to test it and recreate the circumstances and the effect.

Harry looks pensive for a moment, "You want to make me angry on purpose?"

"Clearly, that would be the way to test this."

Harry narrows his eyes, "It won't work. I trust the three of you too much, I'll see through it."

"What about Mr Weasley," Severus asks as he drinks another sip of coffee.

"Charlie?" Asks Harry.

Severus nods. 

Harry's reply is immediate and with a note of finality that says he will broker no arguing about the matter, "No. I'm sorry, but definitely no."

Charlie hopes he masks his reaction to how quickly Harry answered, but he sees Harry's eyes flash to his face. But before he can ask why Harry wouldn't want him to help Ron speaks up. His brother doesn't bother looking up from his breakfast and says, "Get Malfoy to do it, mate."

Harry looks at Ron questioningly. Severus asks first, "I thought the two of you were still getting along?"

Harry replies with confusion in his tone, "We are."

Ron looks up and explains, "Yeah, but it's different, innit?" Ron says, waving his fork around as he speaks, "You trust him not to go to the Prophet. You trust him to not tell your secrets to the world. You know he isn't going to hurt you. But honestly, mate, he still pisses you right off faster than anyone."

Harry blinks at Ron with surprise, "Good point, Ron."

"Oi. Always the tone of surprise." 

Harry throws a scone at his head. Ron just catches it and eats it.

Charlie laughs at their antics while Hermione huffs good-naturedly from behind her paper. She lowers it for a moment to say, "You can also be relatively sure he can hold his own against you. Physically at least. I don't think anyone but Severus can keep up with you magically," then she calmly returns to the Prophet.

"Mr Weasley- Charlie, do you have any objections to allowing Mr Malfoy to view the memories you've provided?"

Charlie looks up with a sly grin, "As long as you mean Draco and not his father, I have no problem with it."

Severus laughs, "Cheeky. I have no intention of travelling to Azkaban today." Severus finishes the last of his coffee, placing his mug in the sink. "Now to find a practice space that won't risk the destruction of everything around it." 

Ron spoke up again, "Ask McGonagall to use the Room of Requirement. It protected the Castle from Fiendfyre. I'm sure it can protect itself from Harry." 

"That may work. I shall speak with Minerva and Draco."

Harry puts his hand out to stop Severus before he can walk past Harry for the door. "Get some sleep. I know you didn't sleep a wink last night."

Severus sighs, "My word that I'll nap today."

"Six hours."

Severus scoffs, "Two."

"Five"

"Two and a half."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Four."

"Three."

"Three hours, not a minute less," Harry drops his hand and allows Severus to pass.

Ron's finishing up his scone and tea. Charlie's plate is empty, and he's finishing up his coffee. Harry speaks up, "Guys, mind giving us the room for a bit?"

Hermione folds back up the Prophet, placing it on the table, "Course, not Harry." 

Ron continues, "We need to head out anyway. We'll be back at the Burrow if you need us. Mum can't have us all gone at once, you know. She needs to boss us around and keep herself distracted."

Harry smiles, "Too right, you are. Tell her I'm okay, yeah? I'll visit later today."

"Course, mate. See you both later." 

Hermione kisses the top of his head and pats his shoulder, "Bye, Harry, bye Charlie." Then they're out of the room, and it's just Harry and Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Still looking for Beta assistance if you're interested please let me know.


End file.
